The world is awash in information. Millions of emails, websites, blogs, journals, reports, commentary, talks, business proposals, opinion columns, social networks, and the like, contribute to the vastness and extent of the information. Making sense of the information can be a challenge.
Information is often transmitted, recorded, displayed, or otherwise stored in textual form. Conventionally, to obtain a good comprehension of the information, a human must read and understand the text. Quite often, even after reading the text, humans may not understand the significance of the language used, the inflection points, the shifts in reasoning, the motivations behind the text, the rational interests underpinning the text, and so forth. Typically, to gain a complete understanding of the text, much time and effort must be expended, and even then, the significance of different portions of the text can be lost on the reader.
A need remains for a way to address these and other problems associated with the prior art.